


Romeo and Juliet - Refictionalization

by qxzenith



Series: Refics and Wall Emergencies - The Wall Will Fall [5]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, The Wall Will Fall
Genre: Bros before Hos, F/M, Hurricane of Excuses, Romeo/Juliet but only sort of, TWWF, The Wall Will Fall - Freeform, doublets are forever, reference to canon quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qxzenith/pseuds/qxzenith
Summary: In the fall and winter of 2012, the TVTropes team behind Echo Chamber ran an incredible ARG (Alternate Reality Game) called The Wall Will Fall. The premise of the game was that the Fourth Wall between fiction and reality was fracturing, and needed to be repaired as fictional characters fell through into our world. Part of the game mechanic was the writing of fanfiction, involving specific characters, settings, and tropes, to return the characters in question to fiction.This series consists of the pieces I wrote for these events, although only three of my attempts were chosen as canon in the game.This piece was NOT chosen as canon, which is really just as well. The criteria for it was that it had to include both Romeo and Juliet in their original setting, along with the tropes Bros Before Hos and Hurricane of Excuses.
Series: Refics and Wall Emergencies - The Wall Will Fall [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721554
Kudos: 1





	Romeo and Juliet - Refictionalization

**Author's Note:**

> In the fall and winter of 2012, the TVTropes team behind Echo Chamber ran an incredible ARG (Alternate Reality Game) called The Wall Will Fall. The premise of the game was that the Fourth Wall between fiction and reality was fracturing, and needed to be repaired as fictional characters fell through into our world. Part of the game mechanic was the writing of fanfiction, involving specific characters, settings, and tropes, to return the characters in question to fiction.
> 
> This series consists of the pieces I wrote for these events, although only three of my attempts were chosen as canon in the game.
> 
> This piece was NOT chosen as canon, which is really just as well. The criteria for it was that it had to include both Romeo and Juliet in their original setting, along with the tropes Bros Before Hos and Hurricane of Excuses.

Juliet stirred. Out of the corner of his eye, Romeo sensed motion. He was in a crypt, after all, and he had knocked the only other living soul out at the entrance. He could hardly be faulted for shouting like a mad thing when he saw something move.

Juliet, in response to the sudden sound, screamed instinctively as well. Her high-pitched shriek intermingled with his low yell for a while, echoing through the crypt, before they realized that there was no danger, and quieted down.

"Juliet?" Romeo breathed. "I thought you were--"

"Dead? Hmph." She glared at him in the dim light. "As good as. What took you so long? You were supposed to have come by now!"

"Well, my ride got delayed--"

Juliet raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"--I got lost on the way--"

Her left eyebrow saw her right eyebrow, and raised it an eyebrow.

"--A destitute friend needed me to lend him some cash--"

The eyebrows went up an eighth of an inch.

"--I got held up in quarantine--"

Another eighth of an inch.

"--There were brigands--"

The eyebrows continued their steady march to conquer Juliet's forehead.

"--The sun was in my eyes!"

Juliet's eyebrows subsided as she closed her eyes in exasperation. She took a couple of deep breaths before totally giving up on calmness. "The sun was in your eyes? _The sun was in your eyes?!_ The sun was to the back of you! If you're going to invent lame excuses, at least make sure they're geographically plausible, you-- you--"

"Knave!" Romeo and Juliet both looked up, startled at the voice intruding on their argument. Sure enough, there, approaching from a distance, was Paris, a lump still fading on his head where Romeo had hit him.

Romeo scrambled away from Juliet and toward the man, attempting to take control of the situation. "Listen, no hard feelings about me hitting you before, right? I mean, it was nothing personal. It's just you were blocking the way between me and the girl of my dreams, after already trying to marry her against her wishes."

Paris, still a little unsteady from the blow to his head, wobbled a little as he tried to focus. "That's... that's a really nice doublet, Mister. Where did you get it?"

"You really like it? It's from Padua," Romeo answered, flattered.

"P... Padua... Think I could get one like it?"

"Sure thing, man," answered Romeo. "They're all the rage now."

"O'course, I've never been... to Padua." Paris mused, still out of it.

"No worries, bro," Romeo assured him. "I know the place like the back of my hand by now."

"You... you could show me around Padua? Get m'self... doublet..."

"Absolutely," Romeo agreed, putting a friendly arm around Paris' shoulders. "Now, about the whole deal with Juliet..."

"Yes, I've been been... thinking... 'bout that," said Paris. "B'cause, y'see, if we're mates, jolly good friendbrothings, it's not... not right that we shouldbe fighting... over a woman. We g't t' stick  _together_ , man!" He tried to bump fists with Romeo but missed, and ended up waving his fist vaguely in the air. He looked at it for a second as though trying to figure out what it was, before giving up and going on. "Wives... things... come and go. But doublets... I mean friends... doublets are  _forever_ ."

Romeo was pensive for a moment, thinking long and hard about Paris' arrhythmic words before responding. "You know, I think you might be right, dude. I mean, good Paduan doublets like this-- and good bros-- those are  _forever_ ." Propping the unresisting Paris against a wall, he returned to where Juliet still sat on her bier.

"Listen, Jules," he said; "I've been thinking, and I think it might be best if--"

"No, Romeo," Juliet cut him off, "you probably haven't been thinking because I'm not sure if you know how to yet, but I  _have_ , and it's like this: you're an idiot. I don't even  _know_ you, not really, except to know that you're an idiot. But from what else I do know of you, I realize that you're my kind of idiot. With my influence, you could maybe stop being such an idiot; we could really go places, Romeo, once you're less of an idiot. All we have to do, right now, is keep our families from killing each other long enough to get to know one another. I think that would be a nice start, don't you?"


End file.
